Saotome Acadamy has alot to deal with
by Lunatic Forever Dude
Summary: what happens when you get a female swearing, pranking & insane version of Syo & a copy version of her brother Havoc is what you get. And that's what happens at Saotome Acadamy. Sweraing and insanity. mild romance Rated T
1. Chapter 1

'**Sup my friends so making a Utapri fanfic! Woot woot! OC/Ren. Such awesomeness! So let us begin! Bear in mind this is after they graduate and I put them all in S class for fun**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Utapri characters. However I do own my OC Miyuki.**

**Chapter 1: Ren 's POV**

All was came in the classroom of S. Oh right you might be wondering why I'm in still in S class, simple. After we all graduated, we decided to learn more before we started the master course. So... yeah. After about a minute after Hyuuga-sensei came in, a girl in the school uniform, grey jumper, black bracelets and- you know what she is just a female version of shrimpy with longer hair and a bang covering one eye came rushing in. "Made it!" she exclaimed when she slid to a stop

"Actually you're a minute late Miyuki," Hyuuga-sensei stated

"You know what Hyuuga," she began I wondered why she talked to sensei so informally "Fuck it." She ended.

"Miyuki, I have permission from your parents to bury you alive you know?" he replied

"They were kidding!"

"Mike and Yui never kid."

"I think I know my parents better than you!"

"Says the girl who doesn't know her mother's birthday yet I do" sensei answered her smugly

"That made you sound like a stalker you know?" she said. I had to suppress a laugh. This girl is good. She turned around to sit down but sensei grabbed her shoulder "Introduce yourself Miyuki," while his eye was twitching.

"The name's Miyuki Ishikawa, taking the Idol course and yes I know this numbskull, he's best friends with my dad." She began "The reason I'm starting late is 'cus I was hospitalized for a while alright?"

The day went smoothly until we had to sing covers or original songs in the sound booth, it was Miyuki's turn. She placed her phone on the sound deck and pressed a song on her touch screen. She stepped into the booth, took her headphones and Hyuuga-sensei began the song. It was senbonzakura by Hatsune Miku (don't own)

" daitan futeki ni haikara kakumei  
rai rai rakuraku hansen kokka  
hinomaru jirushi no nirinsha koroga shi  
aku ryou taisan ICBM

kanjousen wo hashiri nuke te  
touhonseisou nannosono  
shounenshoujo sengoku musou  
ukiyo no manima ni

senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
sono dan tou dai de mioro shite

san sen sekai tokoyo no yami  
nage ku uta mo kikoenaiyo  
seiran no sora haruka kanata  
sono kousenjuu de uchi nui te

hyakusenrenma no mitame wa shoukou  
ittarikitarino oiran douchuu  
aitsu mo koitsu mo minna de atsumare  
seija no koushin  
wantsu tsu san shitsu

zenjoumon wo kuguri nuke te  
anraku joudo yakubarai  
kitto saigo ha daidan en  
hakushu no aima ni

senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
sono dantou dai de mioro shite

san zen sekai tokoyonoyami  
nage ku uta mo ki koenaiyo  
kibou no oka haruka kanata  
sono senkou dan wo uchiage ro

kanjousen wo hashiri nuke te  
touhonseisou nannosono  
shounenshoujo sengoku musou  
ukiyo no manima ni

senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
sono dan tou dai wo tobiori te

senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi ga utai bokuwa odoru  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
saa kousenjuu wo uchi makure

" it was a beautiful. Her voice was the 1 of an angel ( bet you thought I was gonna say lamb huh) "She's good. If she was here last year she might of beat us at the grad auditions," Syo mumbled. "She's a great singer ne ochibi?" I stated holding in a laugh

"I'm not short!" he screamed at me. Suddenly Miyuki said "Yeah leave him alone, he's fun-sized!" When did she leave the sound booth?

"Well aren't you pretty?" I replied to her grabbing her chin.

"Get the fuck off of me, or God so help me I will break your arm pretty boy!" she retorted

"Well a girl shouldn't be using language like that," I replied

"She's serious Jinguji, broke mine 4 years ago because I was pissing her off," sensei explained without even looking away from the computer

"No Hyuuga I can handle this. Look dude, I don't qualify to be a girl or guy alright. I'm mainly referred as Yankee alright-"

"I can clarify that," Hyuuga-sensei stated & I let her go

"Shut it Hyuuga I'm talking, any way last guy who referred to me as a girl went to mental hospital due to lack of sleep cus he's always be afraid I'd come after him. Ok. So ever call me a girl, I will never allow you to see the light of day again. Got it!" she raised her voice in the last bit. I nodded. "Good, so you seem to annoy Hyuuga so I think we'll be good friends!" She stated. I grinned "The name's Jinguji Ren," I explained

"Cool, so I'm gonna go cus people are staring at me and my insanity levels!" she said and as she left, I walked after her.

**Syo's POV**

Ok, I totally loved the new girl till she said she'd be friends with Jinguji. After classes ended, I was walking out of class Natsuki asked "that girl sort of reminded me of you cus of her style. I wonder what brand she likes." He asked himself. Out of nowhere a small voice said "Rainbow Street." We turned to see the new girl Miyuki. She was in front of Jinguji. "Damn you Jinguji, you just took away my chance of making a new friend. To make things worse I bet she'll call me ochibi now." I exclaimed at his sight. "No I won't. And if you want to be friends i don't mind. I was kinda hoping not to get noticed that much but I guess that plan went out of the window when i threatened Ren." She explained with a nervous smile while scratching the back of her head. "I'm Syo, this is Natsuki!" I explained. She was really nice and didn't mind when Natsuki grabbed onto her and did what he called a 'hug'. I wonder if she'll survive.

**Miyuki POV**

I was at my dorm chilling with the 1 girl I knew who wasn't overly obsessed with Ren & lucky for me she was my roommate, Laura, I got a Skype video call request from my bro Kyo who's 9 months older than me. I jacked my headset into my laptop and accepted. First thing I heard "'Sup nut job!", I didn't notice Laura let Ren and Syo into our room

"Bitch please, have you looked into a mirror lately!" was my reaction. I heard coughing so I looked up only to see Syo and Ren. "Well this is awkward..." I stated, while shifting accidently un-plugging my headset." What is?" Kyo asked. I turned my laptop to face my 2 guests and they awkwardly waved."Oh fuck!" he swore and I said "Dude, you're on speaker..." Suddenly he ended the call. "Who was that?" Syo asked right before 3 other dudes came in with Natsuki bombarding Syo. "My older brother," I answered. They all nodded "Guys I need to play 'meme zombie apocalypse with my bro, and you need to meet him so give me a sec,". I video called the ass of an older brother. He picked it up. "Listen douche bag they're my friends so whether you like it or not that I'm friends with guys, suck it up like a man mn n and get over it ok ya ass!" I screamed into my laptop microphone. The whole group just stood wide eyed at my statement. "What? We're Ishikawas we don't take crap from anyone," I said. The people that I didn't know introduced themselves. There was a red head called Ittoki Otoya, 2 bluenettes 1 called Ichinose Tokiya, and the other called Hijirikawa masato. It was kinda awkward trying to play meme zombie apocalypse with people watching but it was also fun, cus a few of them laughed with me and my bro when I screamed the following "AHHHH! Pedo Bear! My chara is gonna get raped!"

Natsuki POV

Yuki-chan is being really nice to all of us and it was kinda funny when she screamed "AHHHH! Pedo Bear! My chara is gonna get raped!" Her brother's reply was also quite funny it was something along the lines of "Lol! Well then your chara is gonna have lil' nude copies of herself but with Pedo Bear heads!" we all started laughing. Well everyone but Masa and Toki. I went into her wardrobe to find it filled to the brim with cloths from the brand Rainbow Street. She was a kind of street type. Any way so when i got back i saw Yuki-chan's chara have kids with pedo heads just like Kyo-kun stated but Yuki-chan killed them. We all stared at her and she just answered "The aim of the game is to kill all meme zombies and the kids dad was a zombie. So they were half zombie half human. I had to kill them." She continued the game but after an hour it was around 6 pm and we had to get to dinner. She saved her game but just before we left Kyo said "GuysI'mjoiningSaotomeGakuentomorrowbutIcouldn'tst arttodaycuslikeMiyukiIwasalsohospitaliedsoIhadmych eckuptoday!" in a rather rapid way that any normal person wouldn't understand yet we all did and I said "Congratz well we'll see ya tomorrow!"

**Ittoki's POV**

Miyuki is so funny! She has the best games in her room too. She said she had to change and she's meet us at the cafeteria so we went ahead. After what seemed like 5 minutes of waiting, we saw Miyuki run towards us with a red skirt with a sort of chain like Hatsune Miku's and a blue short-sleeve shirt. She also had her headset wrapped around her kneck. Her look gave off an 'I'm-from-the-awesome-side-of-life' as she so hilariously put it. "Hey Yuki-chan mind if we wait for someone else?" I asked her

"Sure the more the merrier or as I like to say 'The more near me more gain my insanity'," she said laughing. Suddenly I saw Nanami walk past "Nanami!" I shouted after her, she turned to spot us and ran towards us. "Konichiwa minna-san," she said in her soft voice. Suddenly Natsuki's glasses fell of and Satsuki was unleashed.

**Satsuki's POV**

"I know you numbskulls but who's this" I said grabbing onto the shoulder of a girl who looked a lot like Syo. "Natsuki! You forgot me already?" she said with dismay.

"I'm not Natsuki, I'm his counter-part Satsuki!" I shouted at her.

"Oh well, someone get me orange juice and you can meet my counterpart!" she replied. Suddenly, a boy, who looked just like her, came in & put her in a headlock. "No one give her OJ!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

**Who could the mystery boy Satsuki just met be?! Lol! It's kinda an obvious answer. I just really wanted to say it. Stay tuned for Ch2 out soon. :PS to all ' So mori-sempai speaks' readers, I'll be posting an explanation of all the shit that is sort on sane recap. Those who haven't read it, READ IT!**


	2. Chapter 2: I guess there is a new idiot

Sup people this is ch 2 sorry for being gone for so ong my laptop keyboard was broken so I was getting it fixed. so enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own utapri, it's characters & the songs, I only own my OC's and the plot of this fanfiction.**

Satsuki's POV:

I just looked at the 2 people I had just met and they already caused me to sweat-drop instantly. Then it all went black. Not like that kind of black which you see when you are dead, naah this was like the ones I have when I turn back into Natsuki.

Syo's POV:

I quickly replaced Natsuki's glasses and everyone stood there in a really awkward silence. "Kyo-chan, when did you get here?" Natsuki asked when he got bored with the awkward silence. I could tell because of the way he tensed up his muscles (he always does that when he's sick of something).

"It's Kyo, just Kyo, and I said I'd be enrolling tomorrow but before you left I tried to tell you that I'd be here today," he replied

"Ah~" we all said in unison

"Ano, may I ask who you are?" Nanami asked in her shy voice

"Err.. I'm Miyuki's older brother -" he began

"BY NINE MONTHS! AND CAN YA LET ME GO YA ASS!" she shouted. He then let her go and continued, "I'm her older brother, _by nine months_, Kyo Ishikawa and I'm starting Saotome tomorrow."

"Thank you for explaining Ishikawa-san." she thanked. We all then had lunch and said our goodbyes only waiting for the next morning to come for our next meeting. Heh got a bit poetical just now.

Ren's POV

The 2 siblings are definitely something. I then noticed my phone vibrate when i got a message and i checked the sender however I didn't know the number, I then looked at the subject only to see it say 'Miyuki's full-throttle warning!'. I had to suppress a small laugh. I opened up the message only to find it say the following: "To whom it may concern, my brother can't cook to save his life!".

I then replied by saying " How did you get my number?!"

It was instantly replied with a " There is a lot of info on the internet. Good day good sir!". Then I noticed she had gone posh on me! "Hey masa did you get Miyuki's message?" I asked the scion on the other side of the dorm," Yes but i believe she is completely insane, actually I can't believe a girl of as high social standing acts like that," I answered

"Ah~ just because she isn't all well mannered like you doesn't mean she's that bad" I retorted in a calm attitude

"But Jinguji, you have to understand that she is the only daughter of the Nakamura group president, what i want to know though is why ..." I was quite shocked at that statement and asked quickly "What do you mean," I asked with a bit of surprise in my voice

stay tuned to figure out what Masayan said ( I diliberatly took out what he said to make you curious mwahahahaha~)

Masa: Please don't call me that E.W

Jinguji: but it suits so so well Masayan

Me: Jinguji's right Masayan. Anyway please review all constructive critisism will be treasured and the class will have another idiot in there class

Kyo: HEY~!

Miyuki: who's the first idiot?

Me: You

-Miyuki's eye twitches-

Kyo: guys cya next chapter we hope you enjoyed it if not I will gaiin an emo corner...

Minna: Sayonara!


	3. Hiatus

Sup my peeps. E.W here, but I guess it's LFD now. So I'm soory to say this but Both my serieses (that even a word). The reason being so I can write loads of chappies and post them when you guys ask me to post them in reviews. So please don't come after me with an axe and a rabid killing-frenzied kangaroo (I'm messed up in the head). So sayonar for now people. Daisuki minna-san ( Loved you everyone)! AS FRIENDS!

-LDS out peace!~


End file.
